leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Red (Pocket Monsters)
male protagonist|Red (Ruby-Sapphire)}} | corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Red | jname=レッド | tmname=Red | slogan=no | image=Red PM.png | size=145px | caption=Red in Pokémon Pocket Monsters | age=no | years= | colors=yes| hair=Black| eyes=Green| gender=Male | hometown=Pallet Town | region=Kanto | relatives=Unknown | trainer=no | game=counterpart | counterpart= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=cameo| epnum=AG086 | epname=Lights, Camerupt, Action!| manga=yes | }} Red (Japanese: レッド Red) is the protagonist of the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga. He is based on from the original . His full name is Isamu Akai (Japanese: 赤井 勇 Isamu Akai), which contains the Japanese word for "red" (赤 aka). In the manga History PM series Kanto Red first appeared in Introducing the Pokemon Clefairy!!. He was on his way to see in order for him to begin his Pokémon Journey. On his way to his lab, Red encountered a giant and a violent male . Red headed to the lab after Clefairy defeated Nidoran♂ by accident. After chose his Pokémon, Red noticed that Clefairy followed him to the laboratory. He chose to travel with Clefairy because he finds his antics amusing. Red is then given a Pokédex from Professor Oak and is sent on a quest to find out more about Pokémon. In Bring Down the Powerful Opponent Onix!!, Red and Clefairy meet Brock outside the Pewter Gym. Red goes inside and tours around Brock's collection. During the Gym Battle, Red used Clefairy against Brock's Onix when Clefairy noticed his cousin trapped. Red won when Clefairy drew a picture of himself on Onix's tail and then smashes a falling pillar on it. Red is rewarded the and the from Brock's collection which was Clefairy's cousin that was trapped. Pikachu was willing to join Red on his adventures and zapped him, which did not make Red happy. In Obtain the Moon Stone!!, Red learned of a Moon Stone from Clefairy in order to properly evolve him. He went to Cerulean City to get the Moon Stone that Misty had. However, in order to do that, he had to battle her. He did so using his Clefairy and managed to defeat her . With the battle won, Misty rewarded him the Moon Stone but a flew off with it. Red chased after it and Green joined him since he wanted to find Mew himself. In Search for the Mirage Pokemon Mew!!, Red and Green arrive at an abandoned water mill. Inside, Red and the others notice a secret room that Pikachu found hidden under the floorboards which contained a hidden laboratory. A man in the form of a leopard named Bill appears and introduces himself to Red and the gang. Bill's wife, who was the Mew and the one responsible for taking the Moon Stone explains to them about how one of the experiments caused them to be that way forever. Red and the group watch Bill and his wife change back into humans thanks to the Moon Stone and one of the machines. However, Bill's human appearance was too hideous for Red and Green so they ran away from him and the lab. In Great Success in the Mountains or the Seas!?, Red went to the Vermilion City Pokémon Center. He noticed Green by a computer, getting his Pokédex evaluated by Professor Oak. In contrast to Red catching only three Pokémon, Green caught 50. As a result, Red gets punched by a boxing glove coming from the computer for punishment of his lack of progress. He left the Pokémon Center and went to a fishing spot. He bought an Old Rod for 350 yen. While fishing, the group hear a voice from the S.S. Anne and some people nearby tell him that his name is Lt. Surge. Red went onboard the ship, thinking how he could use the 500 Pokémon Lt. Surge caught to complete the Pokédex. Instead, Lt. Surge wanted to take Red's Pokémon to add to the collection. As a result, both of them battle. Unfortunately, Clefairy accidentally whacked Lt. Surge's in the ship's cannons, causing the ship to explode. In Get Rid Of The Ghost Pokémon!!, Red met in a mansion that he was in. When Red told him that he came to get rid of them, they had a battle. Red warned Clefairy about using hypnotism. Despite Haunter successfully hypnotizing Clefairy, Haunter accidentally slammed itself against a wall. Even though Red had the upper hand, Haunter's evolution into , caused Clefairy problems. Using the Silph Scope that Clefairy stole from Blue, Red was able to defeat him. Despite getting rid of the Ghost Pokémon, the impact of the battle caused Blue's item collection to get destroyed, much to Blue's ire. Johto With Clefairy revealed to have survived the missile launch, Red and his Pokémon go to New Bark Town and meet and who have gotten and , respectively. PMRS series He continued his journey in Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire, the sequel to Pokémon Pocket Monsters that took place in Hoenn. In Let's Go Catch The Dumpling Thief!!, Red met some monks who accuse Clefairy of stealing dumplings. As they found the real thief, a , Red goes searching for it and during the middle of the search, Clefairy destroys the monks's . During the parade, Red watches on as Clefairy became the taiko substitute. In Littleroot Town, he reunited with Professor Birch at a fishing lodge and challenges him to various contests, in which Professor Birch wins them all. In There's Someone More Important Than Clefairy?!, Red met a depressed Norman who was drinking a lot and Norman revealed to him that his became and swallowed the . Clefairy fell in a deep sleep and Red tried to wake up Clefairy by yelling into him. As Clefairy fell asleep, Slakoth woke up and became energetic. Red watched on as Slakoth prevented Clefairy from getting the badge. With the Balance Badge taken out of Slakoth's body, Red and his Pokémon get chased out of the Gym. PMDP series Red went to the Sinnoh region in . PMHGSS series Red returned to Johto in . In PMHGSS01, Red competed in the Pokéathlon where Professor Elm and his Sudowoodo were in charge of. During the Pokéathlon, Red's Pokémon does some various competitions there. PMBW series Red went to the Unova region in . In PMBW01, Red noticed some Pokémon he hasn't seen before. A goes up to him, Clefairy, and Pikachu and told the three that they are in Unova. Patrat advised the trio to go to Professor Juniper's lab and ran off when Clefairy gave it a tiny berry despite hoarding a pile of bigger berries. Inside the lab, Professor Juniper congratulated Red for being the thirtieth person to come to her lab for being a Trainer. As Professor Juniper brought out a box containing , , and , Red wondered which one he wanted but did not get a chance to choose as those three were already reserved three Trainers. Professor Juniper tells him that he already has an adorable Pikachu. However, Red and Clefairy attempt to get Professor Juniper to change her mind but Professor Juniper saw what they were doing and did not work. Red and his Pokémon leave the lab after Clefairy gets beaten up easily by the Unova starters. In the forest, the trio became disappointed about Professor Juniper not giving them a Pokémon but Red stated that he'll have to find some new ones himself. In PMBW02, Red went to a restaurant in Striaton City as Clefairy suggested to him to go there. He meets the three waiters, Cilan, Chili, and Cress who were also the Gym Leaders of the Striaton Gym. As Clefairy failed to get the brothers to fight each other, they challenged Red to a Gym Battle where Cilan went first by using , followed by Cress and Chili with and respectively. As the three use their attacks, Clefairy made some tea using their attacks. In PMBW03, Red battled a using Pikachu and as Red had trouble knowing what he said, the battle could not be finished since Darmanitan's Trainer had to go watch Team Plasma give out a speech. As Red still had trouble knowing what Pikachu told him, N comes by and told him what Pikachu was actually saying. Red then tried proving himself that he could understand Pokémon language similar to N by having Pikachu speak slower but that did not work. Red uses Clefairy's tape that he recorded of N talking to a Purrloin and Red was able to understand what Pikachu was saying. As Clefairy sold copies of his CD containing N's speech, Red and Pikachu became shocked about that. However, it did not work out when Clefairy woke up from his dream. PMXY series Red traveled to the Kalos region in . PMSun Moon series Red traveled to the Alola region in . Character Unlike his main rival, Red doesn't catch a lot of Pokémon. He has two (later three) favorites, which he keeps outside their Poké Balls. He has caught several others, including , but never uses them in battle. Pokémon On hand This is a list of Red's known Pokémon in the Pocket Monsters manga: is a Pokémon that Red obtained by befriending. He has been out of his Poké Ball in most of Red's adventures.}} way before Red started his journey. Pikachu was revealed to be Clefairy's cousin after Brock gave him to Red.}} in the Unova region when he along with Clefairy and Pikachu discover him in a box in a village. Since then, he traveled along with the trio, replacing .}} Known , as a , along with a , , and were robbing the department store. Red was able to stop Caterpie and its evolutions. But, the Pokémon was the only one left. Clefairy created a distraction for Machoke so Red can catch it. Machoke evolved into Machamp and it became a tough foe for them to handle. It took several tries for Red to catch it and he finally caught it after Clefairy was about to give up. Later, Machamp and Clefairy cheated in the Athletic Meet by disguising himself as Clefairy and flinging a Snorlax away. None of Machamp's moves are known.}} is a legendary Pokémon that was mentioned by Professor Oak while he was contacting Red. In the next chapter, he attempts to catch it and succeeds with a Master Ball. Articuno reappeared in Red VS Green!! where it was a participant in a soccer match. It served as a goalie throughout the game. Articuno's only known move is .}} appeared when Red and the others were at the Safari Zone. As soon as they arrived, Tauros immediately ran to them in an attacking position. Red then catches him. None of Tauros's moves are known.}} before he headed over to the Power Plant. It was a Pokémon that was used in many competitions such as the baseball match and curry cooking competition. None of Kingler's moves are known.}} was participating with Red's other Pokémon in a soccer event. During the game, it fell asleep along with the other Pokémon when Jigglypuff was ing. Later, it was attacked by when deflected them back to Red's side. None of Venusaur's moves are known.}} was a participant along with Red's other Pokémon in soccer. After Rattata fell asleep due to 's singing, Red kicked it awake. Later, it was attacked by when deflected them back to Red's side. None of Rattata's moves are known.}} was a participant along with Red's other Pokémon in a soccer event. It became a goalie for Red's team. After catching the ball and reserving it, Jigglypuff a song which made the Pokémon on both sides drowsy. Later, it was attacked by when deflected them back to Red's side. None of Jigglypuff's moves are known.}} appeared as a participant in soccer. During the game, when the ball coming from Cubone slammed towards Primeape, this made Primeape mad and gave Cubone several punches. Red owned another one in The Pokémon Banana League (Part 1) where it along with and joined Red for the Pokémon League. During Red's match against Green, he sent it out and after a gag fight with Green's Pokémon, it along with both sides, were knocked out, leaving them with one Pokémon left. None of Primeape's moves are known.}} appeared as a participant in soccer. During the game, when served the ball, Cubone was the first to strike it but it accidentally went straight for its own teammate, . Primeape became mad and served Cubone some punches. When Cubone fell asleep after hearing Jigglypuff's song, Red kicked it awake. Later, it was attacked by when deflected them back to Red's side. None of Cubone's moves are known.}} was briefly seen where Red was running with his Pokémon to the soccer field. None of Dragonite's moves are known.}} was first seen along with and where it joined Red for the Pokémon League. During Red's match against , he sent it out and after a gag fight with Green's Pokémon, it along with both sides, were knocked out, leaving them with one Pokémon left. None of Pidgey's moves are known.}} was first seen along with and where it joined Red for the Pokémon League. During Red's match against , he sent it out and after a gag fight with Green's Pokémon, it along with both sides, were knocked out, leaving them with one Pokémon left. None of Arcanine's moves are known.}} prior to The Great Helper!!. Larvitar's only known move is .}} in an unnamed forest located in Hoenn. He did so by luring it out of its hiding place by feeding it some and threw a Poké Ball at it. Later, Red used Scyther for a barbeque who sliced up some of the food. None of Scyther's moves are known.}} in an unnamed forest located in Hoenn. He tried the same trick as he did with Scyther by putting out some food but Clefairy, disguised as a karate master, kicks Red, making him drop the Poké Ball. The Slugma flees when it notices the group. Slugma came back when Red dropped a little more and then threw a Poké Ball without any interferences. Later, Red used Slugma for a barbeque who served as a stove. None of Slugma's moves are known.}} in an unnamed forest located in Hoenn. By dropping some pieces of food, he was able to catch it. Later, Red used Alakazam to mix up the ingredients for a barbeque. None of Alakazam's moves are known.}} in an unnamed forest located in Hoenn. By dropping pieces of food, Red was able to catch Shiftry. Later, he used it as a fan for a barbeque. None of Shiftry's moves are known.}} accidentally using a Heavy Ball he intended to use on one of the Legendary beasts. None of Ditto's moves are known.}} Traded away was given to Red from Professor Elm when it was an egg. It hatched in Hatch the Pokémon Egg!! and was traded away to the Pokémon Fan Club President for in Togepi's Determination.}} Released from the Pokémon Fan Club President when he gave him his Togepi. Tyrogue became the fourth main Pokémon to travel with Red out of his Poké Ball. Tyrogue was released in Tyrogue, Returning Home!? of the HGSS chapter.}} Befriended served as a transportation to get across the water when Red and his Pokémon were stuck. When caused trouble with his , Lapras battled it but was unable to keep up with Slugma's strength. None of Lapras's moves are known.}} first met Red when it ate all of Clefairy's food. Clefairy, angry at it for stealing, decides to pick a fight with it but was unsuccessful. Despite that, it stayed with the group for a little while. Mew left somewhere after Clefairy decided to go primitive. None of Mew's moves are known.}} Temporary is actually a human woman and the assistant to the scientist . She was accidentally transformed into a Mew when she and Bill attempted to try to create the ultimate Pokémon by combining human and Pokémon DNA. After giving them their Moon Stone, Mew and Bill were turned back to their normal selves. None of Mew's moves are known.}} was in Red's possession for a little while when traded it for his when he wasn't around. Treecko was able to get back to Ruby when it, along with and work together to get Pikachu back to Red, his rightful owner. None of Treecko's moves are known.}} along with Raichu and Hitmontop went to Red after Red's Clefairy, Pikachu, and Tyrogue left the area to get some supplies. Red mistakened Clefable to have evolved from Clefairy. Unlike Clefairy, Clefable became more helpful as it helped pull some supplies. Clefable had a battle with a wild where Mamoswine got the upper hand. As Mamoswine was about to finish Clefable, Clefairy, Pikachu, and Tyrogue returned, revealing to Red that Clefairy didn't evolve. Clefable's only known move is .}} along with Clefable and Hitmontop went to Red after his Pikachu, Clefairy, and Tyrogue left the area to get some supplies. It didn't do much except for supporting Clefable during its battle with a wild Mamoswine. When Pikachu, Clefairy, and Tyrogue returned, it was revealed to Red that Pikachu didn't evolve. None of Raichu's moves are known.}} along with Clefable and Raichu went to Red after his Tyrogue, Clefairy, and Pikachu left the area to get some supplies. He didn't do much except for supporting Clefable during its battle with a wild Mamoswine. When Tyrogue, Clefairy, and Pikachu returned, it was revealed to Red that Tyrogue didn't evolve. None of Hitmontop's moves are known.}} Status unknown showed up while Red had a confrontation with Giovanni and his twin brother. This Gastly was out of its gas form.}} was behind Clefairy.}} from Professor Oak after the baseball match. They chased and attacked Red and his Pokémon afterwards. In Red VS Green?!, another one appeared where Clefairy disguised them as balls for the playing field. As Clefairy threw Exeggcute, it attacked Green's Pokémon especially his and . Blastoise deflected the Exeggcute back to Red's side and then they went to the audience, much to their horror. None of Exeggcute's moves are known.}} while in a cooking class. However, due to her brief appearance, it is not known if he actually caught her. None of Miltank's moves are known.}} ran up to Red after fought one. The Snubbull were interested in Red's cooking that they stayed to him. However, it is not known if he actually kept them. None of Snubbull's moves are known, but one of them from before knows and .}} Pokémon at the baseball match Red participates in a baseball match with . It is unknown if those Pokémon belong to him. Pokémon at the curry cooking competition These Pokémon are seen with Red during the curry cooking competition with . It is unknown if these Pokémon belong to him, nor is it known if the Diglett or Onix are the same ones from the baseball game. Borrowed from Blaine. It is not known if Red kept it or returned it to the Gym leader.}} Red borrowed this from Misty when he and Green ran out of Pokémon. Following the said battle, he returns the Togepi to Misty.}} Escaped Pokémon was captured by Red in Big Battle in the Viridian Forest!!. It was his second Pokémon, after Clefairy. It is supposedly very weak. It escaped from its Poké Ball in the same chapter.}} In the anime Red appeared in Lights, Camerupt, Action as the lead in a movie along with his and . Pokémon Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=大谷育江 Ikue Ohtani |en=Veronica Taylor |fi=Hanna Savikko |es_la=Gabriel Ramos |es_eu=Adolfo Moreno |fr=Aurélien Ringelheim |pt_br=Douglas Guedes }} Names Category:Pokémon Pocket Monsters characters Category:Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire characters Category:Pocket Monsters DP characters Category:Pocket Monsters HGSS characters Category:Pocket Monsters BW characters Category:Pocket Monsters XY characters Category:Pocket Monsters Sun Moon characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Isamu Akai (Pokémon Pocket Monsters) es:Isamu Akai fr:Red (Pocket Monsters) it:Red (Pocket Monsters) ja:レッド (穴久保) zh:小智（歡樂祭）